1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a bible game. The bible game will generate a greater interest in the bible through the use of a board game, which is both fun and educational. The bible game will give parents, teachers and adults the opportunity to discuss events and teachings in the bible with children and young people. It will allow families an opportunity to spend quality time together. It will also, hopefully, enhance the moral and spiritual aspects of family life and society as a whole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize chance determining means for playing a winning the game. Entertainment is provided to the players by challenging them, so that they utilize their skill and acumen in playing the game, while at the same time providing an element of chance to add a bit of adventure and luck to the game. Thus, combination of challenge and adventure gives the proper entertainment to the players of the game. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.